microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of Los Bay Petros
Constitution of Los Bay Petros (Indonesian:Undang Undang Dasar Republik Federal Los Bay Petros) was made on 19 August by Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman and the Los Bay Petrosian third cabinet members.This Constitution will be ratified on Monday, August 23, 2010 by Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman,Aflah Alamsyah Dani, Muhammad Hady Faiz and the state legislatures. The Script Constitution Of Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros DREDIM,2010 Preambule From New Petrovakia Treaty We are the people of Los Bay Petros,Declaring its independence.This nation is a federal republic,democratic and remain neutral in any war whose not disturbing the indentity of our nation CHAPTER 1 Phase 1':'' ''Ver.1:Los Bay Petros is a federal republic. Ver.2:Los Bay Petrosian must respecting each other. Ver.3:All of the citizen of Los Bay Petros,including the government officials are is the same degree of people. ''Phase 2:'' Ver.1:All of the people of Los Bay Petros must obey the law in Los Bay Petros Ver.2:The violator and who broke the law will get punishment. ''Phase 3:'' Ver.1:The Government Official of Los Bay Petros must a Los Bay Petrosian,and has no criminal record Ver.2:To become a Government official, the person must be strong physically and spiritually for the task embank his duties as state officials. '''''CHAPTER 2 Phase 4':'' ''Ver.1:The Los Bay Petrosian Armed Forces is the main Law Enforcement in Los Bay Petros Ver.2:The LBPAF will sustain the unity of the country Ver:3:The Centra'l Police Agency is the secondary Law Enforcement in Los Bay Petros Ver:4:The CPA will solve the crime problem in Los Bay Petros '''''Phase 5: V'er.1:The main'' ''''bank of Los Bay Petros is the LBPbank'' Ver.2:LBPbank was incharge with Los Bay Petrosian Banknote Printing co. to design, printing and circulating the Los Bay Petrosian Currency CHAPTER 3 Phase 6: Ver.1:All persons have the right to life Ver.2:All of Los Bay Petrosian have the right to be educationed Ver.3:All of Los Bay Petrosian have the right to be well informed Phase 7: Ver.1: All of religious communities in Los Bay Petros had to obey his own beliefs Ver.2: Los Bay Petrosian Government does not prohibit people believe what he believed Phase 8: Ver.1:All of Los Bay Petrosian has a freedom to speak to the government. Ver.2:All of Los Bay Petrosian is Allowed to criticism to the government so the government knows what’s missing in the visions. Ver.3:All of Los Bay Petrosian are allowed to make a Political Party in Los Bay Petros CHAPTER 4: Phase 9: Ver.1:The territory of Los Bay Petros has been stated. Ver.2:Any other claimants who claim the territory of LBP will solved the problem with LBP as soon as possible. '' ''Ver.3: New regional governments of LBP that has been established as the territorial State will be divided into several sections Phase 10: Ver.1: Citizen of the population who directly into LBP Nationality is a person who has signed up to the immigration officer and who have obtained identity cards. Ver.2: People who want to make themselves as citizens of LBP must register themselves to the immigration office Ver.3: Residents are known not to have ID cards and have been domiciled there, had to make ID cards no later than one month after he/she knew it. Phase 11: Ver.1: Citizens who want to switch domicile / residence must report to the local government office Ver.2: If it is known that a person has been moved to another place without reporting to local government offices will be arranged further CHAPTER 5: Phase 12: Ver.1:All of Los Bay Petrosian must pay their taxes,water and electricity 'According to a predetermined schedule'.'' Ver.2:All of Los Bay Petrosian above age of 12 shall join the Local or National election. ''SIGNED'' ''Adriansyah Y.S'''' Aflah Alamsyah.D M. Hady Faiz Category:Constitutions